


Tiny Toebeans~

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: My mums doggo is sleeping in a nest between my legs, hanna write Hastur the very same way~Wrote a fic about the Hellbeans need clarity on this, it's called 'Hellbeans'.-NOTE: Polygamy warning, Dagon and Ligur are Hasturs mates and the sires of these kitten like Hellspawns
Relationships: Dagon & Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Tiny Toebeans~

**Author's Note:**

> Jasper: Albino (but blue eyed instead of the titular redish pink)
> 
> Coraline: Nearly hairless with peach fuzz ginger and white fur (skin issues cause her loss of fur)
> 
> Chase: All black furred with burning red Hellfire eyes
> 
> Aza: Mostly black with white splashes here and there

Newly born.

Tiny, helpless, blind, but perfect.

Hell would have four powerful Demons amongst them when these creatures grew up, or whatever it was a Hellspawn did!

No one knew much yet in Hell what a Hellspawn did to age, or even what a 'Hellspawn' was for that matter but as Hastur watched lovingly as her very own scraps wiggled and suckled upon her side, amongst the down of her very wings, pulled fresh by her own hands, she knew whatever they were, they were perfect!

They were perfect and Hell would have four of them amongst them in due time!

For now-

Her torn ears lowered softly as the beasts feeding upon her made soft noises as they fed, mewling noises, little hand/paws kneading her teats for the nutrients only a Demon no, only a DUKE like she could make!

Tiny ears wiggled as they suckled. Bodies squished close for warmth and for the best places.

Very undemocratic of herself, Hastur purred in a way upon seeing this and lowered her face to nose each one in turn, gifting them a sweet lick upon their fluffy little heads until the row of Hellbeans was done and then spoke their names.

Her voice over each was so soft, it even surprised her upon hearing it. 

"Jasper, Chase, Coraline, and Aza~"

At the 'sound' of their names, the Hellbeans all stopped feeding slowly and almost seemed to 'look' towards their mum, their mum right back at them in kind.

Hastur lowered her head once more and touched her nose next to each then sniffed them. Printing them.

They sniffed her, printing back. 

Soaking in both mum and spawns scents, each other at last pulled apart, Beans from mum and mum from Beans and that's when things got intriguing. 

Unlike mortal kittens and or babies, THESE beasts seemed weeks ahead of themselves and already seemed like they wanted to move around.

None of these Beans had the ability to do this. And if it wasn't funny and adorable watching tiny ears wiggle as they fed and seeing their little hand/paws knead her belly to feed, she'd swear to Satan and God both that THIS was the funniest and cutest thing these scraps had done since their birth.

Tiny little legs wobbled, Chase wanted to be first but fell sideways.

Aza mewed, gave up trying to stand and waddled around blindly, 'looking' for his mum's belly.

Coraline and Jasper had the best grasps of this but neither could do this without failing and falling, one into Chase, the other on top of Chase.

A squealing angry noise came from the puffy ball that was Chase as his brother and sister tried fixing themselves off him only to grow worse as Coraline pawed him along the face.

Hastur tucked Aza into her side and rumbled lovingly to him before grabbing Jasper next who seemed lost as to why he was suddenly toppled backwards onto his back.

"My mighty spawns~" Hastur purred softly as she tucked Jasper in next to Aza before licking his head.

Chase couldn't see who had pawed his head nor landed on him, nor could he hear himself squealing, but until Hastur did something, he kept a good go of it.

Coraline meanwhile was waddling off, tail upright, close to the nest's steep side, unaware there was no way she'd get out without her mum's help and bumped into it with her patchy face.

Jasper mewled as if he felt Coraline's shocked surprise, his head up from feeding, pointed ears upwards.

Hastur grabbed her Bean's nape gently and placed her right beside Jasper, her nuzzle upon Coral greeted by the others hand/paws upon her face.

Silence is what returned Hastur to the last Bean.

Chase had stopped screaming..

Why?

Where was he?

He couldn't have actually started walking on all fours nor on two's for that matter, right?

Hastur KNEW she didn't see wings on these Beans!

A mewl came from a distance and Hastur nearly screeched as she almost dove forward towards the sound of her Hellspawn.

Chase, whilst Coraline was managing to get to the side of the nest had somehow used his tiny needle clawed hand/paws to grip himself up a small bit along the side of the nest wall.

A squeak came as Chase was taken around the belly by Hasturs jaws then another one when he was carefully placed next to Aza. Once each Bean was accounted for by Hastur, she unfurled her wing and shield them from the world outside, from the sun that shone, to Hastur, rather harshly right now through the window and from the glow of God's Light.

Beneath her wing, Hastur hummed soft rather strange Satanic lullabies sounding hums as her Spawns fed once again then one by one, fell off to sleep tucked safe into her side~

By the time the sires of the Hellbeans came back from their work of Hell, Hastur had groomed her Spawns and even fed them a third time before bedding them down within the nest of down and furs beside her.

She looked exhausted and before her mates could even muster out purrs of adoration for her and their Hellbeans, Hastur looked up tiredly, torn ears flat upon her head and growled low, "You lot awaken these besties and I'll be removing your mating bits!"

Dagon and Ligur both gave each other a look of disturbed horror but upon sight of their mate laying with four sleeping Beans by her belly, THEIR four Beans, both sires couldn't resist and carefully lowered themselves and neared Hastur with love in their purrs and adoration in their eyes, Hastur gaining all this with a small tired smile and nuzzle to them both before closing her tired eyes and allowing them to see to their spawns-

If they woke them, it was their problem!


End file.
